In general, a rocket bomb is divided into a propulsion system, a warhead and a fuse, and in this instance, the propulsion system has a combustion tube made of aluminum, and the combustion tube is charged with solid propellants of a mixed type consisting of various compounds. In this instance, the solid propellants are propelling charges of a solid type.
A disposal of the propulsion system of the rocket bomb is carried out through a discard process if the propulsion system becomes superannuated. That is, the propulsion system is discarded through the process of disassembling the propulsion system manually, extracting the solid propellants charged in the propulsion system, and incinerating the solid propellants.
However, the above-mentioned discard process has several problems in that it needs a safety structure because it always has problems of explosion of the solid propellants or emission of noxious gases, and in that it is very difficult to relieve bolts to separate and disassemble the propulsion system in the case that the bolts are worn out.
So, recently, Korean Patent No. 10-0531123 discloses a method of treating and emitting noxious gases generated after solid propellants are burnt out inside a propulsion system without the process of separating and disassembling the propulsion system, and various efforts for safe disposal of propellants have been made.
However, the prior arts have a problem in that the propulsion system is not reutilized due to combustion or incineration of the solid propellants, and particularly, the combustion tube of the propulsion system is made of expensive aluminum but is not reutilized due to combustion of the solid propellants.